


[podfic] In the Kitchen of Content

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfics [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Cooking, Cover Art Welcome, Female Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life, Tatooine (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Shmi and a morning on the Lars' moisture farm, wandering forward on the path to contentment.
Relationships: Shmi Skywalker & Beru Whitesun
Series: Awesome Ladies Podfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/975858
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[podfic] In the Kitchen of Content

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Kitchen of Content](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272637) by [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/pseuds/anaraine). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/qf2ohgyyiwam8za/SWPT%20In%20the%20Kitchen%20of%20Content%20A.mp3?dl=0) (2.99 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:06:30


End file.
